1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grill devices and more particularly pertains to a new grill device for assisting a person in cooking over a campfire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grill devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,567 describes a grill having a plurality of adjustable legs mounted thereon which are configured for supporting the grill over a campfire. Another type of grill device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,706 having a grill and four legs that are attached to the grill and extend downwardly from the grill. The legs may be positioned on a ground surface adjacent to and surrounding a campfire so that the grill is supported over the campfire. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,857 and includes a grill having removably legs attached thereto by pins that extend along a length of the grill.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to easily set up a cooking area over a campfire. Additionally, the device should be readily collapsible and include storage area for the legs of the device so that the device may be easily packed and transported.